12 Gifts for Roxas
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: This is a set of stories in which Axel gives Roxas a gift for Christmas... Yaoi, Fluff, crackyness... Pairing AkuRoku! This is better than it sounds I promise!...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic to KH! I am so happy I could actually make a fic for Christmas! Plus it's an AkuRoku fic too! I love those two! Now on to the warnings!

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

First gift of Christmas…

Axel was humming as he hang some ornamentals for the tree. The tree shook a little as there was movement from the top. Though he did not mind any of the shaking the tree was committing…

Roxas sighed as he entered the living room, he dropped his bag and was about to proceed with a welcoming kiss when he caught sight of the tree… 'What the…'

The subject itself was something very unexpected…

"Axel, I know that Christmas is just around the block but to use a pear tree not to mention where you got one… and to decorate it with… trash?... and a penguin? Is that a penguin? Oh my keyblades where the heck did you got that?!" Roxas exclaimed he was obviously stupefied…

Axel chuckled and kept on with his work. The penguin squirmed a bit on the top and kept staring at Roxas' hair as if it was it's mommy…

Roxas sighed and just went to take a bath and after set the table for dinner.

After dinner the two talked about each other's work and stuff… that is until a very hyper and energetic penguin jumped Roxas' head and started pecking him.

"Axel! Get this penguin off of me!" Roxas shouted, clearly annoyed now.

Said man didn't do anything in fact he just laughed and replied with a. "But Roxas! He likes you!"

Roxas grunted to show his opposition to Axel's dumb reply. "Axel if you-…"

Axel took the penguin off of Roxas's disheveled head and kissed the latter's forehead in apology. "Sorry, Roxie… I couldn't help it… you are cut when annoyed…" He pushed the penguin to Roxas' arms and smiled as the penguin snuggled closer to Roxas' chest and crooned. "See! Told ya he likes ya!"

Roxas smiled and kissed the penguin's forehead who is now wound asleep. "I guess so… Thanks Axel…" He kissed Axel's lips gently before pulling back to go to bed. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Roxas…" With that they turned off the lights and went to bed.

TBC

A/N: So that's the first gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the second gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so This is second chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

Second gift of Christmas…

Axel smiled as he handed a gift wrapped box to a suspicious Roxas…

'what if he's… plotting something?' Roxas thought as he shook the box gently thinking that if he shake it too hard it will explode in his face…

Axel smiled, his right eye twichted meaning he was getting annoyed… "Just open it please! It won't bite!"

Roxas looked at him meaningfully. "Uh huh the last gift you gave me attacked me…" Roxas gestured to the penguin now sleeping on his lap…

Axel sighed, this was getting no where, obviously Roxas didn't trust him on his second gift. "It's safe I promise…"

Roxas still had doubt but opened the wrapped box and found 2 glowing mouse… He was a bit surprised and dumbfounded… 'Why would Axel give me a glowing… toy… mouse?' "Umm axel?"

"Yeah, Rox?" Axel smiled, as Roxas finally opened his gift.

"Why would you give me 2 glowing mouse?" Roxas had no clue, his eyes were pulled together to have this thinking cap look on his face… "What's the point?"

Axel's eyebrows shot to his hair… 'Oh so he doesn't remember eh? I'm actually hurt…' "I promised to give you those someday right? When we were kids back then and you thought you saw a ghost? You said that I should give you a glowing mouse to 'protect' you from the big bad meanie!" Axel smiled warmly, to which Roxas returned the gesture.

"I guess so… I must have forgotten…" He stroked the fur of the green one then the blue one… "Thanks Axel…" He kissed the redhead on the lips appreciatively…

Axel smiled and shrugged getting the basket where the penguin lay sound asleep, he pointed to their bedroom and Roxas followed suit.

As Axel turned off the lights Roxas saw that the mouse did glow… An electric blue one and the other a vibrant green. Roxas smiled and hugged them close to his chest. He kissed Axel on last time before saying a good night…

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas' forehead, grinning as the blond mumbled an inaudible Axel… He shook his head before hugging the blond closely and fell asleep as well…

The night was peaceful and both lay sound asleep with no nightmares to haunt them…

Forever…

TBC

A/N: So that's the second gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the third gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so This is third chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

Third gift of Christmas…

Roxas whistled as he walked the last blocks towards their home. He was wearing the usual garb composed of his midnight blue long sleeved coat, a turtle neck w/ long sleeves, a pair of cargo pants & his favorite green blue shoes. It was cold out in Twilight Town since winter season is starting. He opened the gate then the door… only to get tackled with by a very scared shitless penguin who snuggled it's head to Roxas' chest… Roxas just blinked at the penguin's shiverings, sighing he got up and pulled the penguin closer. "Axel… What did you do to Roxel?" He queried as he entered the living room, closing the door behind him.

Axel mumbled something about ketchup and entered the living room as well, he was in the kitchen. When Roxel the penguin saw the redhead, he began to squawk indignantly at Axel.

Roxas gave a long hard look on Axel then the penguin then back again and then repeating the same gestures. After what seemed like forever and an eternity… (Which isn't true…) He bursted out laughing… "Axel… Why are you covered in ketchup? No wonder Roxel got scared of you… you look like you've been murdered and bathe in your own blood…" Roxas laughed, clutching his stomach as Roxel began to attempt to run away… I say attempt because the poor thing has floppy feet and looked more like walking than anything else…

Axel blinked, then grinned. "So that's why he began to peck me then when he heard you come inside he rushed towards you! Well he attempted to!" He had this Oh-I-Got-It-Now looks… He also laughed with Roxas.

"Well enough of that take a bath before you _do_ start smelling like blood… heh" Roxas chuckled lightly.

Axel didn't though he just walked towards Roxas and gave the blond a ketchup covered blue box, the color turning it violet. "Open it after I take a bath…"

After Axel's bath they both sat in their bed and waited for Roxas to open the box… after a few minutes of observation Roxas sighed and opened the box to find 3 play pens… Roxas looked confused.

Axel chuckled and gestured towards a sleeping penguin on top of a stuffed basket. "He does need a place to play now doesn't he?" Axel smiled at the dawning realization in Roxas' eyes. Axel kissed the blond's cheek and placed the box with the play pens on top of Roxas' side cabinet, then pulled the blond in his embrace. "Did you like it? I was hoping to get you something else but I figured Roxel needs a place to play with you since you're so fond of him." Axel purred in Roxas' ear, making the latter shiver.

"I did… really I do…" Roxas smiled gently and kissed Axel, then he turned off the lights and they both went to sleep…

Roxel was chirping something happy as he slept which made the couple smile in their sleep. It was going to be a very happy Christmas and a very long one with many gifts for Roxas at that…

TBC

A/N: So that's the third gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the fourth gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so This is fourth chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

fourth gift of Christmas…

Axel was whistling the tune of 12 gifts of Christmas while he was typing in his laptop. Roxel the penguin was watching him and his slender nimble fingers typing the keyboard.

There was the usual click coming from the door as Roxas has come home. The blond entered Axel's work room; they both have each of their work rooms. When they were finished with collage Axel bought apartment, it was pretty big with 2 bedrooms, 1 guestroom, 4 bathrooms, 1 living room, 1 kitchen, 1 dinning room and 2 extra rooms. There was also a balcony where Axel would sometimes smoke while thinking of new works, Axel is an artist, he paints and writes stories, he is usually at home so he is mostly the one looking after Roxel, plus he's pretty popular. Roxas is also an artist but his job requires him to go to museums and compliment or criticize the artworks for dealers, he sometimes goes to different places and so Axel is sometimes left alone. Roxas is also popular with the rich people for being a great critic and he has good taste in arts and novels.

As Roxas sat beside Axel the latter held onto the blonde's hand, Roxas smiled. "Sigh… Work is so boring and tiring…" Roxas mumbled.

Axel smiles but he had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry… if you don't like to work anymore, you can quit and I'll work instead… for the both of us…" Axel assured the blond.

'_Protection…'_

Roxas shook his head and only sighed but smiled for Axel. "I can take it… it isn't really pressure able… just boring… but what's important is that you're always there to make my life interesting…" He gently squeezed the redhead's hand.

'_Trust…'_

"Well just as long as you're happy I am as well…" Axel kissed the blonde's cheek and went out on the balcony for his daily smoke.

'_Happiness…'_

Roxas' cheek was slightly red but he shook his head and went to fix dinner for the two of them. Roxel followed closely behind him.

'_Affection…'_

As they finished their dinner, Roxas cleaned the dishes, as usual the penguin followed closely behind him. Axel was seated at the sofa waiting for him to finish up.

Roxas sat down and stared lovingly up at Axel, snuggling closer to Axel's chest, the redhead's large strong arms wrapped around him, encasing him in a warm embrace. "What's today's gift?"

Axel smiles and kissed the blond passionately. "4 loving words…"

Roxas looked confused but he smiled a bit. This gift was different than the other 3, not material things but small kind words to love. He liked it. "I think I know what you mean…" He kissed the redhead and smiled. "Thank you… I love you, Axel…"

"Love you too… Roxas…" They stayed warm, seated on the sofa, Roxel on top of Roxas' lap sleeping quietly, the to whispering vows of love to each other…

TBC

A/N: So that's the fourth gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the fifth gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so this is fifth chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

Fifth gift of Christmas…

Roxas sneezed; Roxel looked up from his spot beside the blond and squawked concernedly. Roxas wiped his nose with a handkerchief, a look of utter annoyance and irritation on his face. Axel gave him a pointed look. "What?"

Axel sighed and shook his head. "Nothing…" Then he continued his work of sketching Roxel snuggled warmly on top of the warm make-shift bed basket. He sighed again when he heard Roxas sneeze once again. "Okay now that's it. You are going to bed! You are obviously sick and can't go on anymore! So I am going to get you to bed, willing or not!" Axel walked towards a protesting blond who kept kicking and flailing as the latter carried him bridal style.

"Axel! Put me down! I'm not sick! I just don't feel so well but I'm fine!" Roxas stopped struggling and just resulted to clinging close to Axel's neck.

Axel tsked and just kissed the blonde's forehead, he put the blond down the bed and pulled the covers to warm Roxas and avoid getting the blond fever. He kissed the blonde's lips and sat beside him on the bed. "I have a gift for you by the way… I hope you like it…" He gave Roxas a velvet red box.

Roxas shook the box a little and heard something hit the box. He opened it and saw 5 silver wings. They were strung together to form a necklace, the metallic surface glinting in the light. Roxas gasped at the beauty and flawless of the silver made wings, they hung from a delicate silver chain. "Axel! It's beautiful!"

He hugged Axel.

Roxel watched with curiosity at the wings, the penguin squawked and both males turned and pulled the penguin close, inside their embrace. The penguin cooed happily and snuggled closer towards Roxas' chest.

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel's lips. "Thanks for the necklace… it must have cost a fortune!" He held the jewelry delicately. "I love it!" He hugged it closely to his chest.

Axel smiled and took Roxas' hand, the one with the necklace and gestured for the blond to turn around, and clasped the necklace around the blonde's neck. "It's nothing… I like giving you expensive things and extraordinary ones…" He whispered to Roxas' ears.

Roxas shivered and pulled away from the embrace. He carried the penguin towards the basket and laid the penguin there, and then he moved towards the bed and lay beside Axel pulling the covers around them. "I don't suppose… your next gift will also be extraordinary…" He coed, kissing axle's nose which made Axel cross his eyes, Roxas chuckled at the cute image the redhead made.

Axle grinned and tackled the blond to the bed, pinning the younger man to the bed and kissing him hotly. "Take a wild guess…" He drew butterfly kisses along Roxas' neck, making the blond man moan.

"Axel… stop teasing…" He pushed Axel away and grinned turning the lamp off and facing his side of the bed. "Let's just go to sleep… I think sleep will help me get better anyways…"

Axel chuckled at the comment. "And here I thought you said you're not feeling sick at all?" He teased which earned him a punch to his arm.

"Just shut up and sleep…" Roxas demanded teasingly, he pulled the covers tighter around them.

Axel just wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled the blond tighter. "I love you… Roxas…"

Roxas kissed Axel. "I love you too… Axel…" They fell into a warm sleep afterwards… with dreams of a wonderful garden full of roses and angel wings…

TBC

A/N: So that's the fifth gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the sixth gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so this is sixth chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

sixth gift of Christmas…

Axel walked with Roxas down the series of stores that each held a product of their own. Roxas kept staring at the merchandise but didn't ask for anything… as they headed for home a box that moved caught Roxas' attention. He walked towards the box and lifted the covers to see 6 dogs playing inside. He gasped and begged Axel to let him keep them as a child would his mother.

Axel sighed but nodded his head, knowing that he can't win against Roxas' cute puppy dog eyes. 'Wonder if Roxel would get jealous…' He carried the box all the way to their home.

Roxas was happily skipping beside him, once or twice peeping inside the box to see the cute puppies and he would squeal cutely with adoration.

Axel rolled his eyes and quickly opened the door, when he did Roxel stood there waiting expectantly. Axel put the box down and pulled the penguin into an embrace.

Roxas on the other hand opened the box and took the puppies out and began to play with them. Not seeing the envious eyes that are Roxel.

Axel sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Umm… Roxas?"

The blond looked up with a questioning gaze. "Yes, Axe?"

"The penguin is jealous… of the attention you're giving the puppies… and not him…" Axel chuckled as Roxel began to squawk indignantly at him, knowing that he was the one who set this plan up. Axel looked at the penguin and both shared a look before the penguin began to approach the blond surrounded by puppies.

Roxas watched as the penguin began to chase the puppies around him, a questioning look on his face. "Isn't this… a bit odd? I mean Roxel's a penguin… and they're dogs… they're not supposed to be afraid of penguins… especially since Roxel's only one and they're six…" Roxas wondered.

Axel chuckled before standing up and pulling the blond with him. "Well Roxel is pretty angry and jealous of the poor puppies…. Plus they're puppies not dogs… yet at least… C'mon let's go make dinner…"

Roxas nodded before he began to fix their dinner and set the plates for food. After dinner the two sat beside each other on the sofa, the puppies and Roxel playing on their laps.

"So… I guess they got along well now…" Axel caressed Roxel's head making the penguin coo lovingly.

Roxas nodded and rubbed the puppies' head making them bark contently. "You know what Axe? I think you bought these puppies and placed them right there on purpose!" Roxas mocked blamed the redhead.

Axel made a look of mock hurt and placed his hand on top of his chest. "You wound me, Rox… you wound my poor little heart!" He chuckled, soon Roxas too joined in their laugh. "So do you like it?"

Roxas nodded his head kissing Axel's lips lovingly. "Thank you Axe… I love you…"

Axel smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you too… Roxas…" They both sat contented on the sofa surrounded by puppies and a penguin sleeping contentedly…

TBC

A/N: So that's the sixth gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the seventh gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: so this is seventh chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

seventh gift of Christmas…

Roxas walked along with Axel, tonight they had decided to eat outside for a difference. Roxel and the puppies were at home sleeping soundly and they got Namine to baby-sit them for a while.

Axel whistled a tune as he held Roxas' hand, the blond was a bit ecstatic when he found out they were eating outside tonight. 'Sigh… it's like the boy hadn't eaten out in a restaurant before… Though I hope Namine doesn't mind the babysitting…'

Roxas skipped happily and was chatting about his day and it's events. "You know, Axe? It's like we are having kids since we let Namine baby-sit Roxel… It's like we're married or something…" The blond giggled.

Axel sighed, oh how energetic and out of the world Roxas' personality could be sometimes. "Yeah… I guess so…"

Roxas smiled up at him, lovingly. They entered the restaurant and Axel ordered for the both of them. "So Axel… What's my gift for this day?" Roxas smiled mischievously.

Axel shook his head. "Oh no you don't! Your tricks won't fool me! Wait until after dinner…" Axel messed up Roxas' hair.

Roxas yelped and glared at Axel for ruining his spikes. "Axel! That was uncalled for!" He pouted cutely.

Axel chuckled at the puppy dog stare Roxas gave off. "Heh… I promise you'll know later… After dinner okay?"

Roxas nodded and sighed instead. The waiter came back and they both ate their dinner. Roxas excused himself and went to the bathroom.

Axel called for the waiter and whispered something to the man. The man winked at axel and headed to proceed with the redhead's order.

Just as Roxas got back he heard the song change and went to sit beside Axel. The older male was grinning and he knew this has something to do with Axel. "Axel?"

"Just listen Rox…" Axel shushed the blond.

The song was smooth and soft, a soft beat, and a very pleasant song to hear. Roxas was so touched as the song ended, but it didn't end there oh no there was another song playing again and this one was a bit techno mixed than the first. After 5 more songs later…

"Axel… That was so sweet…" Roxas hugged Axel.

Axel smiled; he saw the waiter wink at him then left. He chuckled and pulled back to kiss Roxas' lips. "I hope you like it…"

Roxas nodded and embraced the older man. "I loved it! You make the greatest songs!" Roxas sat there on Axel's lap content. "I love you… Axel…"

"I love you too… Roxas…" Axel kissed Roxas on last time before they paid for their foodand left hand in hand… together for home…

TBC

A/N: So that's the seventh gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the eighth gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: so this is eighth chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

Eighth gift of Christmas…

Axel was adjusting his suit as the puppies and Roxel also wore the same suit. They stared at their reflection in the mirror. Axel sighed but had a contented smile on his face. 'Well I hope Roxas likes my gift…' he nodded to the penguin and they proceeded with their full proof plan.

And so 'Operation: make Roxas smile and laugh since he has fever!!!' is put into action.

The male puppies were carrying a bucket full of hot water while the female puppies were carrying a tray of food for Roxas to eat. Roxel had a towel over his right flipper and walked ahead of the puppies towards Roxas' room.

The blond in question was fast asleep on the bed, sporting a red nose and flushed pink face. His temperature reading indicated that he was sick.

Roxel carefully poked Roxas' side earning a moan then blue eyes were revealed behind long lashes.

Roxas rubbed his eyes and sat up looking at the puppies and Roxel. "Roxel? What is it?" then the penguin took the food from the female puppies head and put it gently over Roxas' legs, indicating for the blond to eat.

Roxas smiled, finding the puppies and Roxel's act cute. "Thank you…" He patted each of the puppies head and Roxel's.

The puppies and Roxel all cooed happily at the touch of Roxas' gentle hand. They stood back and waited for Axel's appearance.

Axel came inside wearing a hat and they all started to dance, a song was playing, a very merry and happy tune. Axel danced with Roxel while the puppies danced by themselves, as the song ended they all jumped in and did an ending number, hands reaching for the sky.

Roxas laughed at their cute dance number and the thoughtfulness of their gift. "axel thank you for making me feel better…" He giggled silently.

Axel sat down beside the blond and stroked the golden hair. "Welcome, after all we are the 8 maids dancing for our precious Roxas… get better soon okay?" He joked, kissing the blonde's cheek.

Roxas smiled and nodded his head. "I will…" He pulled Roxel up as the puppies all jumped in. They all lay there together, snuggled in Roxas' warm bed.

Axel turned off the lights. "Roxas… I love you…" He kissed the blonde's lips.

The puppies and Roxel cooed happily at the sight of their 'fathers' kissing.

Roxas blushed slightly, but had a smile on his face. "I love you too… Axel…" he snuggled up to Axel's chest, loving the warmth Axel's body gave him.

Axel patted his hair and soothingly the both of them fell into a warm deep sleep.

The puppies and Roxel also slept warmly surrounding the two in a warm cage of tender love.

TBC

A/N: So that's the eighth gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the ninth gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: so this is ninhth chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

Ninth gift of Christmas…

Roxas sat up at his bed he was still sick and Axel made him stay at home, the puppies and Roxel watching him and staying guard so that he will not escape, he sighed. 'Maybe having an overprotective lover is a bad idea?' He sighed for good measure. 'Staying here is boring me to death… and I can't escape because of Roxel and the puppies…' Roxas was getting irritated and annoyed.

Axel opened the door to their bedroom and brought with him a tray of medicine and food. Roxel and the female puppies followed closely behind him, since the male puppies have been staying guard at the door. "Roxas time for dinner!" He said happily.

Roxel and the puppies all cooed happily as well as they made their way to the bigger basket that was bought by Axel. They all piled in and stared at the couples.

Roxas only harrumphed at Axel's cheery attempt in making him happy. He faced the wall avoiding all eye contact with Axel.

Axel blinked at his snappy and obviously irritated lover. 'Maybe all this time of being awake has bored him and also irritated him... And it's my entire fault…' He wondered while sitting beside the blond.

Roxas still refuse to look at Axel and he also refuse to eat.

The puppies all gave a sad whimper while Roxel gave a depressed squawk.

Roxas stole a peek at the depressed puppies and Roxel then at Axel who had his back hunched in worry and sadness. He mentally slapped himself for his weakness towards Axel's sad puppy dog face. 'Oh great… he has pulled the kicked puppy dog face… stupid trick!' He put a hand over Axel's shoulder and made the redhead look at him. "It's okay… I understand…" He gently kissed the older man's forehead. "I'm just bored but now I'm fine…'

Axel grinned then jumped the blond giving the blond tickles at his sides. "Today's gift! Nine tickles a tickling! Hah have a taste of your own medicine!' Axel laughed at the futileness of his struggles.

Roxas struggled and also kept laughing hard his stomach actually hurt, tears run down his face at the strong laughter between them. "Ax-el! S-stop! S-stop it! I-it… Tickles! Haha! S-stop al-ready!" He struggled, hands flying wildly.

Axel grinned as he gestured for the puppies and Roxel to join them. They all tickled Roxas and the blond let out a whimper of defeated laughter. "Oh, no we don't! You're going to regret making all of us sad and depressed now it's our turn!" He tickled the blond harder.

Roxas laughed and struggled but was defeated by the numbers tickling him. He was very ticklish even when he was younger his brother kept teasing him about being sensitive and ticklish. "St-op! Ax-el! Rox-el! That's… that's e-nough!" he laughed some more. "I… give… I give up! Axel!"

Axel, the puppies and Roxel all backed away as they let the blond retrieve precious oxygen. Axel grinned at the happy, content look Roxas gave, he was practically shinning. 'This is why I love him… he's just too adorable…'

Roxas pulled Axel into a heated kiss and snuggled closer to the warm strong chest of Axel's. "I love you… Axel…"

Axel chuckled and lay down on the bed, pulling the blond with him, laying the blond on top of him. "I love you too… Roxas…" They snuggled and hugged at the warmth of each other's bodies, melting the coldness of the atmosphere. They stayed like that, warm and content all throughout the night.

TBC

A/N: So that's the ninth gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the tenth gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: so this is tenth chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

Tenth gift of Christmas…

Axel hummed as he set up the dinning table for both him and Roxas. He was right about the cure though now Roxas is cured and is now at work. But that doesn't matter to him since he had a plan in mind. Yes a very well created plan of how his and Roxas' Christmas is supposed to be spent. 'He'll be really surprised about this one, ten friends visiting!'

The doorbell sounded and he opened to meet a few of the familiar faces he invited, he grinned and glanced at his watch, it was almost time for Roxas' arrival. He invited them inside and ushered them to hide, he turned off the lights and hid himself.

As they heard the door being opened and the lights being turned on they all jumped and surprised the blond that is Roxas. "Surprise!"

Roxas was speechless. There he stood blinking at his friends, sister and brothers. "Uh… why…?" He turned to Axel and saw the man grinning smugly.

"Thought that inviting them would surprise and make my blond happy… well… I was right!" He exclaimed happily. The puppies and Roxel danced around him in a victory dance.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene stood there showered by confetti and all grinning at his surprised look.

"Hey come on, Rox! Stop staring at us and welcome us like a good little brother!" Sora exclaimed pulling his twin to sit beside him. The table was filled by food that Axel probably made. He was still a bit dis organized and a bit surprised but grinned and welcomed them.

Axel stood at the door frame smiling gently he ushered the puppies and Roxel inside the bedroom and put them to bed. 'He was so happy… hmm I should do this more often…' He closed the door behind him and entered the dinning room sat beside Roxas and pulled the later to sit on his lap.

Roxas blushed a cherry red at Axel's move. "Umm…" He squirmed at everyone's eyes on him. "Axel!" He whined childishly.

Sora quirked an eyebrow amused that is until Riku did the same thing with him, he grinned though instead of blushing like Roxas, though he did have a bit of pink powdered over his cheeks.

Roxas stared at his older twin. 'How can he just grin like it's no big deal?!' He yelped at the hand rubbing at his middle thigh. He saw Axel's hand and slapped it, hard. "Stop that, you idiot!" He hissed venomously…

Everyone bursted out laughing at his reaction and his face soon turned into a tomato. "Okay… okay, that's enough, Axel… Stop teasing my little brother." Cloud said, controlling his chuckle. He felt Leon pull him and did what Axel and Riku did with Roxas and Sora. "Leon?" at the glance of Leon he smiled eerily. "If you don't put me back to my seat, you'll pay for it later… dearly…" He treatened, leon put him back fearing his health. Cloud still held his eery grin though.

Everyone soon learned that Cloud was definitely not one to mess with after what happened between those two. They enjoyed the dinner and company though. They thanked Axel and Roxas, after one final good bye they left for each of their own home.

Roxas kissed Axel deeply and grinned. "I love you, Axel…"

"I love you too… Roxas…" He kissed the blond passionately and they both stumbled to the bed, melting the cool atmosphere with their love…

TBC

A/N: So that's the tenth gift now… wait for tomorrow to find out the eleventh gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: so this is eleventh chapter! Hope you like it!...

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

Eleventh gift of Christmas…

Roxas walked beside Axel as they went their way towards the party. There was a ball for the famous and known writers, singers and actors tonight and they got invited as well. Roxas sighed, he knew that tonight they were going to be separated again just like last Christmas.

Axel caught the sigh Roxas emitted and frowned. 'Maybe he's worried about tonight as usual… hmm maybe if I make a few adjustments with the people tonight… that would be a really great gift too.' He had a mischievous grin on which was oblivious to Roxas.

As they entered the gate people started questioning their work and etc.

Axel made a beeline for his actor friends. "Hey guys, can you do me a favor? I have a gift that maybe you would like to help me with…" He grinned at the questioning look the actors had on their faces.

Roxas was laughing as the woman made a joke about ketchup of something. Then there was an announcement. They all turned towards the stage and saw Axel there grinning.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's nice that we are all here… but I have a gift for a certain someone that might just cheer him up for tonight, since he wasn't so happy in entering tonight's ball I thought of giving him a cheering up gift… this one's for you Rox and I hope you appreciate it… 11 Actors Acting…" Axel winked at the blond which made the latter blush as the audience clapped.

The curtain opened to reveal the 11 actors acting out a play that Axel wrote, it was about a prince who got kidnapped by a pirate captain and was tortured mercilessly, until a pirate helped him. It was nice and sweet that Roxas can't help but to smile.

After the play the audience clapped at the beautiful short intro of the story. Axel grinned as he neared the blond.

Roxas threw himself at Axel and hugged him, the actors grinning at the sweet embrace the two shared. "Axel, you never seize to amaze me… that was so sweet…"

Axel grinned and kissed the blond. "Of course… anything for my lover to feel happy… I'll do anything…" He kissed the blonde's lips yet again

Roxas grinned and returned the kiss, passionately. The audience made catcalls and whistles which made the blond remember they were still a the ball and blush hot red. Pulling away he embraced the redhead.

Axel grinned at the shyness, he lifted the blonde's head and kissed the forehead. "You're so beautiful tonight…"

Roxas regained his blush but it was toned down a bit. He smiled and kissed the redhead's cheek. "And you're so handsome…"

"I love you… so much…" Axel smiled and embraced the blond.

"So do I… I'm so deep in love with you, Axel…" Roxas stared at those mesmerizing green eyes of Axel's. "So so much…"

They shared another kiss, this time both of them ignored the applause. It was their time… they were in their own dreamland, where everything was sweet romance.

TBC

A/N: So that's the eleventh gift now… And the part about the play was also a fanfic it's AkuRoku as well, the title is: A Pirate's Life for Us, by: Mad-TopHat-Ter, it's a really nice story please read it… wait for tomorrow to find out the twelfth gift! Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Think of it as your present for me!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: so this is FINAL chapter! Hope you like it! Merry Christmas everybody! Thanks for those who reviewed and read my fic! Especially soralover 102, akurokulover, and Plain Jane Is a Vampire they really reviewed a lot! And to my friend yuzusakura15, thanks for reading as well even if this is not really what you want! And again have a Merry Christmas everybody and a Happy New Year!

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff, possible crack, possible yaoi content in the last chapters & of coarse the usual nonsense Axel is spewing…

Disclaimers: I _do not_ own KH! Is too impossible to begin with! If I did there will be more scenes for Axel & Roxas! I'll make them a pair too!

On to the story...

Final gift of Christmas…

Axel wrapped the box with gift wrap and placed it below the pear tree and smiled, the last gift has been wrapped and now he stood up to fix dinner. Tonight would be perfect as he set up the table. Roxel and the puppies were being 'baby-sit' by Riku and Sora, since he had a far more intimate plan for tonight than just cuddling and warm hugs.

The oven made a clicking noise (?) and he went to take the chicken out and set it on top of the table he went to fix the Carbonara sauce, the pasta was on a bowl ready to be poured by sauce. As the last remains of sauce left the pan he cleaned up the kitchen, covered the food so that it would still stay warm and turned off the lights. He went to fetch Roxas from work; he already told the blonde that he would pick him up.

Roxas stood and waved for Axel to see, they talked a bit as they walked back towards home. As the lights turned on, Roxas gasped at the delicious aroma of roasted chicken and Carbonara filling the air. He smiled as Axel led him towards the table, pulling the chair for him to sit on, like a gentleman would his lady.

Axel smiled and retrieved the wine poured some on their glass and they began eating in peaceful silence. "How was work?"

"Hmm, the usual… but this time my employee decided that I should take a vacation and set off our last Christmas days and the whole new year off for some… well as he has encoded: 'To have an intimate moment and finally lose your virginity to that man of yours.'… I am a bit disoriented that he would say such a thing… seeing as he is my boss…" Roxas had a bit of blush on his face, rolling the chicken around a bit.

Axel chuckled and grinned. "He said so did he? Well he is a bit right… I am getting a bit impatient…" He leaned closer towards Roxas' face. "How about we do it kinky style?"

Roxas' face blushed red and he squirmed a bit on his seat. "A-axel! We're on the dinning table… don't say stupid things about my… virginity like that… it's embarrassing…" He tried to hide his blush but it was futile as it crept from his neck.

Axel chuckled and shook his head tilting Roxas' head up kissing the blonde's forehead. He resumed eating. Roxas followed right after, still sporting a pink hue on his cheeks.

After dinner Axel cleaned up the table and led the blond to the living room to open the gifts. He took out a green wrapped gift and set it before Roxas.

Roxas opened the gift and saw a black feather, he looked confused.

Axel smiled and told him it came from his first gift to Roxas. Realization shone from those beautiful orbs then he kept opening the gifts, all of what was a connection to the past gifts that came from Axel, like the feather of Roxel, the fur of the puppies, the picture taken at their party with the actors. He smiled as he opened the gifts, they were endearing and sweet.

The last gift was small but there was no sound coming from it as he shook the box. He opened the box and gasped, inside was a ring with a bright sapphire gem surrounded by small diamonds, thee were intricate designs and patterns by its side. There was also an inscription: Forever Together… Axel and Roxas…

Axel took the ring and slipped it on Roxas' ring finger. Axel smiled at the tender look on Roxas' face. He kissed the blonde's lips passionately. "Will you marry me, Roxas?"

Roxas smiled and returned the kiss. He pulled away after what seemed like eternity, breathless. "Axel… Yes, I will marry you…" He traced the designs with one finger. "It's beautiful…"

Axel only smiled and kissed the blond again. "Do you like it?"

"Of course… anything that you give me… I will always treasure it…" Roxas smiled then it turned sad. "But I have nothing to give you…" He looked downwards, tears threatening to fall.

Axel shook his head and tipped the blonde's head upwards. "You have given me everything I could ever ask for… Your care, smile, love… everything… it's all that I need… and its all that I want from you…" He kissed the blonde's lips passionately.

Roxas smiled and returned the affection. He moaned into the kiss. "Axel, I love you…"

Axel smiled. "I love you as well… Roxas…" And with that their lips connected with a passionate kiss.

Roxas smiled into the kiss and felt his heart beat faster, he knew that this was the time of their life, and it was just beginning…

As their clothes fell to the floor Axel picked Roxas up, not breaking their heated kiss and headed for the bedroom. The rest of the night was spent with lots of moans and passionate bliss from each other.

After that night Roxas wasn't just married to Axel physically but with his whole heart and soul as well…

END…

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER DONE! Finally after 12 days I have finished my chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and have a Merry Christmas everybody! And also check out my new fic it's a pirates fic hope you will also read and appreciate it!


End file.
